Batteries Included (company)
Batteries Included was a computer software and hardware company based in the Toronto area. It developed products for the Apple II, Atari 8-bit family, Atari ST, Commodore 64, and MS-DOS. The company was best known in the 1980s for its popular PaperClip word processor, which was available for the Atari 8-bit family and Commodore 64. Batteries Included was acquired by Electronic Arts in 1987. History Batteries Included was founded by siblings Alan Krofchick, Robbie Krofchick and Marcie Swartz in 1978 as a calculator and personal computer retail store. The hand-held electronic devices they sold were always advertised as "batteries not included," so they included the batteries for free and named themselves Batteries Included. The company began to develop its own computer software and hardware and became a multimillion-dollar multi-faceted company, charging its way into the international computer software and accessory market. Michael Reichmann joined the company in its early years and eventually became its president in the mid-1980s. The company's first retail location was established at Village by the Grange, (109 McCaul St, Toronto, ON). Head offices were later re-located to 30 Mural Street in Richmond Hill, Ontario. The company also had a satellite office in California. At its peak, BI employed over 60 people. Batteries Included was purchased by Electronic Arts in 1987, which cancelled most of its upcoming projects but continued to market products under the Batteries Included name. Products PaperClip PaperClip, the company's flagship product, was first released for the Commodore PET in 1982, and later for the Commodore 64 and Atari 8-bit family systems. The word processor was developed by Steve Douglas who formed a relationship with Batteries Included owners Robbie and Alan Krofchick through the retail store. PaperClip became one of the highest selling home management programs, reaching No. 1 on "Billboard's Top Computer Software" chart and spending over 70 weeks on the charts. In 1986, Batteries Included released PaperClip II for the Commodore 128. PaperClip III was released by Electronic Arts in 1987, following its acquisition of Batteries Included. Later Gold Disk released desktop publishing application PaperClip Publisher. HomePak In 1984, Batteries Included released the integrated software suite HomePak, combining word-processor, database and communications modules into one application. Product listing *PaperClip – word processor *PaperClip II – word processor *Delphi's Oracle (later The Consultant) – databaseDelphi's oracle: Database management system: user's manual, By Dieter Demmer, Publisher: Batteries Included (1983), Amazon.co.uk *Bus Card – IEEE interface cardBusCard IEEE-488 Interface, BusCard Project, pdbuchan.com *Bus Card II – IEEE interface cardBusCard II IEEE-488 Interface, Mike Naberezny, The Buscard II from Batteries Included is an expansion port device for the Commodore 64 that provides an IEEE-488 interface allowing peripherals designed for the PET/CBM series to be used alongside serial IEC peripherals....In addition to the IEEE-488 port, the BusCard II features a parallel printer port. This is a Centronics-style port but uses an nonstandard card edge connector that requires a special adapter. A pass-thru port on the right-side of the unit allows another expansion port device to be connected. *HomePak – office suite *B.I.-80 80-column display card (for C64 only)The Quest for 80 Columns on the Commodore 64, The 8-Bit Guy, ...The B.I.-80, made by Batteries Included... *I*S Talk - a full-featured GEM-based telecommunications programI*S TALK - BI's feature-packed modem software, Reviewed by ERIC CLAUSEN, ANTIC VOL. 5, NO. 7 / NOVEMBER 1986 *Isgur Portfolio System - an investment management programPortfolio Management: Editor's Choice: The ISGUR Portfolio System, By Nancy Gill, PC Mag, 15 Apr 1986, Page 217 *BTS The Spreadsheet - spreadsheet programSpelling Aid Works With ST GEM Programs, By Scott Mace, InfoWorld, 16 Jun 1986, Page 19 *TimeLink - an electronic diary program for planning and record-keeping *I*S Time and Billing - a professional office administration program *B/GRAPH Elite - a graphics/charting and statistical analysis package For the Atari ST: *''DEGAS'' – bitmap painting application *''DEGAS Elite'' *''Thunder! The writer's Assistant'' - spellchecker References Category:Companies Category:Companies based in Richmond Hill, Ontario Category:Defunct software companies of Canada Category:Electronic Arts Category:Companies established in 1978 Category:Companies disestablished in 1987